Just What I Needed
by Moluvsnumber17
Summary: Wolfram and Hart get some unexpected visitors…all with one connection…


**Just What I Needed**

**Description- Wolfram and Hart get some unexpected visitors…all with one connection… **

Timeline- During Angel Season 5 (before Fred dies)

Disclaimer- If I owned Buffy do you honestly think it would have ended the way it did?  


It was an ordinary Thursday afternoon. Everything actually seemed quiet for once. One who observed the city that day would have thought it to be an ordinary city, with ordinary people. And that was most certainly not normal.

Wolfram and Hart was even quieter. No appointments had been scheduled for the day except one little case at 2:00 and nothing bad had happened all day. This wasn't a good sign.

Angel sat in his office with a paper airplane in hand. He had his chair leaned against the wall and one of his eyes was closed. He was aiming for the trashcan. He needed to have absolute concentration to complete the task at hand. Unfortunately a knock at the door caused him to not only loose said concentration but also his balance. He went tumbling sideways hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" he grunted as he pushed the chair off of him.

"Are you alright down there?" a male voice asked him.

"Just peachy" he said still attempting to get up.

"Sorry if I interrupted something" said the voice again.

"Oh no" he said finally standing "I wasn't…I mean it was nothing important anyway."

The young man smiled. "Well ok then." Angel turned his chair right side up and motioned for the other man to sit before sitting himself.

"So how may I be of service to you?" Angel asked interlacing his fingers and leaning forward on his desk.

"Well actually I'm not sure" he said truthfully.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Just what I said, I'm not sure."

Angel crinkled his brow. "Ok, well you know there's nothing I can do if…"

"Well that's just it. I don't think there is anything _you_ can do."

Angel was highly confused at this point. "So there's nothing _I_ can do but this is something someone else can?"

"Possibly…I still don't know for sure" the man sighed.

Angel thought a moment at what would be the best thing to say to this young man who apparently had no idea what he was doing here.

"Did someone else bring you here?"

"No I brought myself. I'm just not sure why I did." He paused a moment and then continued. "I was just sitting at home when all of the sudden I got the urge to come here to LA. More specifically here to Wolfram and Hart. But I still don't know why."

"So you just got an urge?"

"Yea it was like my inner voice or something telling me to come here. It was kinda strange. But regardless I came. And now I'm sitting here and don't know why. I was sort of hoping that you would know."

Angel leaned back in his chair. "I will admit this is a little strange. I don't think I've ever actually had anyone show up here needing something and not know what it is."

"Well I never said I needed anything."

"Then what other reason would you have to come here? This is a law office. We help people. I think if your inner voice wanted you to come here then it would most likely be for help. Maybe even help that you never knew you needed."

"I guess."

"Well I could send you to the lab to have some tests."

"No tests. I hate tests. I hate doctors."

"Well no it doesn't have to be that kind of test. We could get some of our experts on inner voices to see if they could help you out."

"You have experts on inner voices?"

"More than likely. We have experts on everything." The boy nodded in agreement.

"Ok well if you think it will help." He nodded and started to stand.

"Wait" Angel said "I don't think I ever got your name."

The young man paused. "Oh right. I'm Parker. Parker Abrahams."

A/N- the first chap was kind of short but I'm hoping the rest of them will be longer….this is the first story I have put on here in while cause I really haven't had time to write any…but hopefully this one will get somewhere….but it won't if I don't get reviews so tell me what you think of it so far…and all ideas are welcome…as of right now I'm not really planning on their being much romance but I must worn you…I do have a tendency to sway to the Spuffy spectrum so if that's not your cup of tea you just might have come to the wrong story…and with all of that said…its time for reviews…so go….right now…I mean it…I'm not playing no games…really…ill give you a cupcake…


End file.
